Un nuevo dia
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: Finalmente luego de años atrapados en una pesadilla infernal los personajes de Joey Drew Studios encontraron su salvación,ahora pueden vivir su dia a dia con placer y alegría en los tiempos modernos con sus demás,sabiendo que jamás volvieran a ese horrible lugar sin embargo no todos creen merecer esa segunda oportunidad.


**Bendy And The Ink Machine es propiedad de The Meatly y Mike Mood**

**Universo alterno (AU, por sus siglas en inglés). Uno donde las caricaturas son seres reales coexistiendo con los humanos**

**Un nuevo día**

**(. . .)**

**Las Vegas-Nevada -Avenida "The Vegas strip "/ Sector Dibu- Zona Este: Golden Age Street.**

La campanilla sonó atrayendo la atención de algunos curiosos que estaban próximos a la puerta para luego volver rápidamente su atención a sus patillos o empezar a cuchichear entre ellos una vez que se daban cuenta de quién era el nuevo comensal.

Tenía un cuerpo pequeño que apenas y superaba el 1.56 de altura, cabeza redonda amarillo claro una melena negra, enmarañada semi-larga rozando sus hombros con algunos flequillos salvajes al frente, orejas largas pero los pequeños cuernos curvos de puntas afiladas en medio de la cabeza señalaban que no era un amable duendecillo. Usaba pantalones grises formales, un cinturón de cuero negro con una hebilla plateada con el grabado de un pentagrama rojo, camisa de botones amarilla clara al igual que su rostro perfectamente fajada, con un saco marrón oscuro. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por un par de guantes para caballero blancos con dos óvalos en el dorso. La cual una de ellas sostenía una hojita de papel blanca algo arrugada con un dibujillo en base a crayola roja un primario croquis de la ubicación del pequeño establecimiento.

Refunfuñando un peyorativo el recién ingresado guardo un papelito en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recorrió con la mirada el lugar con sus clásicos ojos medio pastel: piso de baldosas monocromáticas pulidas, tapetes levemente lanosos de color verde cian ,muros de madera embalsamados, con fotografías colgadas que mostraban a muchos iconos de una época gloriosa para la farándula y estrellato, ventiladores de cinco aspas girando sobre las cabezas , bancos corridos de piel roja con tabloides adheridos a la pared, en el centro del lugar había un mostrador con todos los banquillos ocupados y podría apostar que más atrás estarían los sanitarios.

Era un restaurant ciertamente bonito, aburrido pero bonito al final de cuentas. Bastante…Común.

Una perversa curiosidad surgió al preguntarse ¿Cuál sería la reacción general si pusiera un cartucho de dinamita con reacción retardada del tamaño de una zanahoria en la charola de una distraída mesera?

_Oigan chicas ¿ese no es… ya saben el "ratoncito"? _

_No seas estúpida, él no es un ratón…es un gato, aunque no sé si sea el gato que estoy pensando, Félix ¿no? _

Detrás de él unas voces chillonas femeninas parloteaban indiscretamente, sin darse apretó lentamente su mano en un puño, la furia comenzó a burbujear en su cabeza como una olla de agua hirviendo, pronto la idea de lanzar dinamita se volvía cada vez más atractiva.

El sonido de un impacto hueco junto con suave alarido lo detuvo, giro su cabeza por completo encontrándose con un trío de muchachas dos rubias idénticas: mejillas pecosas ,ojos celestes con coletas altas y flecos rizados, la única diferencia es que usaban broches a lados opuestos de la cabeza, un corazón a la izquierda y un trébol a la derecha la silenciada al parecer había sido justamente la del broche de trébol por el bolso morado de la otra chica al otro lado del sillón; una morocha de un intenso cabello rojo atado en un trenza las tres compartirán el vestuario.

Suéteres de cuello de tortuga blanco con una B de color Rojo, faldas al igual rojas cortas, dejando un parte de los muslos al descubierto y la licra ajustada tampoco ayudaba a dejarle algo a la imaginación, medias largas y zapatillas deportivas a lazo.

Al percatarse que había llamado su atención la chica de piel oscura, se aclaró la garganta, ante sus compañeras antes de que estas pudieran decir alguna otra imprudencia, aunque se notaba fácilmente que ella a era de tomar la batuta todo el tiempo.

_Lo lamento, realmente no era su intención recién estamos empezando y…_

_Solo que han sido dibujadas así, antagonistas, si no me equivoco ¿verdad? _le corta la disculpa con una igualmente falsa amabilidad, pero aun con una pequeña satisfacción en su pecho; las agresiones físicas siempre le mejoraban el ánimo _Un consejo, lindura: procura que tus amigas hagan más cosas por su cuenta, de lo contrario empezarán a culparte a ti por cada cosa que digan o rompan, te lo dice alguien que ya tiene sus años en este negocio, este guapo rostro que vez no es meramente estética, adiós lindas _

_Adiós, Señor…_

_Adiós, Sr. Bosko **(1)** _se despidieron de forma sincronizada las gemelas.

_Es Bendy nenas, Bendy "el Demonio danzante" _se despedido con gesto de mano "_por menos tienen buenas referencias"_ recapacitó sin poder clasificar esa efímera como algo bueno o malo además conversación a un vago recuerdo acerca de esas chicas; pertenecían a un Show para el público adulto, de un bloque nocturno en un canal de paga. Perras Suertudas.

Su andar se dirigió de forma mecánica a la mesa más alejada junto a un ventanal que daba vista la calle empedrada donde múltiples caricaturas ya fueran seres vivos u objetivos transitando por la cera, contrastando con creses la atmósfera realista del mundo Humano.

Llevo ambos brazos a la mesa y recargo su mentón, su mirada distante se enfocó sin demasiada emoción en el reflejo trasparente de la ventana. Suspiro cansado marcando rasgos que lo delataban más fácilmente. Tal vez todos creían que nunca antes se había visto mejor y quizás era verdadero, pero para él, ese quien lo veía no era más que un extraño. Su voz apenas fue lo adecuadamente alta para darle su orden a una mesera. Una hamburguesa triple con tocino, queso y mucha salsa picante de jalapeño.

"_Este eres tú Bendy, este es rostro que todos volverán a ver" se reprendió a sí mismo. Mientras ahora su atención se iba al techo_

Afuera, las dos especies interactuando con esa naturalidad sin estar en un set de filmación. No había Humanos y Caricaturas corriendo de aquí para allá como dementes empujándose bruscamente un lado con marcada agitación en pro de cumplir una serie de labores con el único incentivó de obtener al final una manutención. Económica y vital correspondientemente.

Él vivió lo que era la discriminación, la xenofobia y la explotación laboral, un sinónimo demasiado blando para lo que en verdad la esclavitud bajo contracto

La gente de la época se la vio difícil para llevar el pan a la mesa de sus hogares y no morir en el intento y aun con todo eso los humanos tenían libertad o al menos tenían la opción poner un límite, renunciar y probar suerte en otro lugar y si se tenía el suficiente coraje dejar un caer un golpe en la cara de un desposta superior que a todas luces se lo merecía. Había personas que no bajaban la cabeza. No importaban las consecuencias, ellos siquiera podían escoger; también se aplicaba para el otro lado de la moneda, el resto de humanos que decidían quedarse, aun con el mal que pudiesen experimentar continuaban en sus malditos puestos esforzándose al máximo, porque su más grande motivación yacía en sus casas, augurando por su retomo. Una cálida familia que hacía valer cada centavo ganado. El valor de la libertad…

50 años después, sus propios congéneres gozaban de ese tan codiciado anhelo, eran reconocidos y tratados como verederos ciudadanos, tenían derechos, obligaciones, asesorías y acceso a todo tipo de servicios y necesidades. ¡Carajo, el mismísimo Warner Bros inauguró una jodida Escuela Secundaria para la formación de las nuevas estrellas! La Puta Disney no se quedó atrás edificando la primera prisión para Caricaturas del mundo. Escondida en alguna isla de las Bahamas, aunque según se cuenta la verdadera estaba de hecho en una de sus islas privadas, oculta en Orlando y ciertamente infundía ese esperado temor de no querer terminar allí por cometer o ser acusado de un crimen, sino porque justamente eran poquísimos los casos donde una caricatura volvía a sentir la luz solar sobre su piel luego de ser enviado a esa fachada de resort abandonado por dios. O al menos eso contaba las leyendas en los territorios Dibu **(2)**.

Ese pensamiento le provoco risa malsana que fue amortiguada por el ruido circunstancial alrededor su hamburguesa y respectiva porción de papas había sido dejada hacer un rato. No le despertó al pequeño demonio el más mínimo apetito, no obstante, las punzadas de hambre lo obligaron a darle varios mordiscos.

Si, aunque fuera el más mínimo rumor de ese lugar fuera real, Bendy deseaba estar allí purgando la máxima de las condenas. Y con todo estaba allí. En el mundo real, en la era actual, tomando una rigurosa sesión terapéutica semanal, lecciones del control de la ira, y una bajo prescripción médica. Viviendo en la ciudad del pecado.

"_Al final fui como los demás humanos y me fui sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en el sufrimiento, todo el dolor que les causaría. Los dejes a merced de los maquiavélica planes de ese demente. Cada uno de ustedes, son parte de mí ser, también son mi familia, lo lamento tanto"_

Porque fue la noble voluntad de su todopoderoso creador, el verdadero creador que todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad de experimentar la vida en toda color y forma. Sus últimas palabras, usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba él se quedó atrás. Se sacrifico

El cuerpo de Henry Stein yacía en los escombros de un lugar maldito. Una lápida honorifica se había puesto en un algún cementerio en New York para su familia y amigos.

50 años después todos todas sus caricaturas, vieron la luz de un nuevo día, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, incluso para él.

Aun así, el mal que había causo estaría con él para toda la existencia, siempre asechándolo desde el fondo de su mente. Como una herida que no termina de cicatrizar, no importaba lo que los humanos con sus leyes y diagnósticos le digieran lo contrario. Pero el pasado no podía cambiarse, solo quedaba seguir adelante.

_Algún día, Bendy, algún día dejaras de sobrevivir y comenzaras a vivir _ murmuro a sí mismo y por alguna razón, los últimos trozos de su hamburguesa le supieron deliciosos. ¿Esa era la esperanza? era agradable aún mejor que la risa. Esperaba que donde quiera que Henry estuviera ahora, siguiera orgulloso de él.

**EL FIN**

**¿Quién más esta emocionado con las recientes cintas de audio de Joey Drew Studios? , sin olvidarnos de la vibra ochentera de "Howdy" (oh si, prepárense para el tren del meme con Toy Story) **

**Finalmente un Fanfic pos-juego, quizás no siga su canon pero esta concepto no dejaba de zumbarme en la cabeza: Un final feliz para las caricaturas, que no es del todo perfecto pero así es la vida, realmente quería sacarlo en su momento pero me termina trabando, en sin la película de Roger Rabbit y unos nuevos seguidores, este pequeño trabajito tal vez seguiría en la papeleta de reciclaje. Así que muchas gracias. Espero les guste. nwn**

**Reviews y favoritos son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Lista de Anotaciones del One-Shot en orden.**

**1- personaje animado creado por los animadores Hugh Harman y Rudolf Ising (conocidos por su trayectoria con Walt Disney Studios) fue registrado como un "chico negro" (Negro boy) Bosko fue el primer personaje recurrente en las series de caricaturas del productor Leon Schlesinger, estelarizando más de tres docenas de cortos de Looney Tunes lanzados por Warner Bros.**

**2- Son referencias intenten adivinar xD **


End file.
